Talk:Battle of Installation 05
Untitled If this page is to be done, it has a lot of work ahead of it. -ED 20:10, 18 October 2006 (UTC) WTF about the casualties ? Where does it come from ? And, seriously, 430 Covenant dead in the whole battle ? And all these human troops on one single frigate ? "Some" Floods ? :I don't know where any of it comes from, but I do know that they were on one single Frigate; In Amber Clad. Also, please sign your talk page edits with ~~~~. Thank! guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 00:06, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::What I meant is that the In Amber Clad seems a little short to me to carry all these troops, troops commanded by a sergeant major. And excuse me, I just don't know what you mean by signing my edits... I don't know much about editing. :::A little... short? You mean lenghwise, physically? And signing a talk page comment is just like signing a letter, except, rather than signing your name at the end, just write ~~~~ at the end, and it will automatically format it for you. When you sign, for example, it will just say 82.65.7.104, but when I sign, it says 'guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho.. That way we know who's saying stuff, and when it was said. 'guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 00:24, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I see, thank you ! I mean that it seems physically short, with the room for the Pelicans, the vehicles, the HEVs and all the gear, the food, etc. 82.65.7.104 00:35, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, the nowiki tags were there so you could just see what you had to type... so just use four tildes (~) and, yeah... Frigates ''are a little small, but I think they could still carry all that... it's just a matter of how comfortably everything will fit in together. Maybe Bungie will explain the layout better some other time, or maybe not, but, regardless of whether or not it actually works out, if Bungie says it works, it works. '''guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 00:35, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, maybe. Thank you for your patience, I have just seen it was written on the "Help" section... Thank you anyway ! 82.65.7.104 00:38, 19 February 2007 (UTC) I added the entire timeline section. Check it out and let me know what I need to change. I got the times from Ghosts of Onyx. When it tells about blue team the date is November 3, 2552. It states that In Amber Clad followed the Covenant Capital Ship two weeks ago. So the battle of Installation 05 had a two week timeline. I had to guess on most of the dates, but close enough.Dcooleo 19:45, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Casualties Who came up with those???--'''UNSCOH COL. "Running Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 22:56, 20 July 2007 (UTC) wtf way is mercy in casualties he died at the battle of high charity regret died on the ring :Please sign your comments by typing --~~~~. Thank you! --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 16:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Serious FUBAR Ok wtf man First of all IAC didnt deploy until the shield was down, second WTF are you thinking? Combat forms as demented as the ones encountered after lowering the shield would take longer than it would for IAC to deploy in the first place! And IAC was never shotdown! a sentinal factory was, dont believe me? play Sacred icon and go the the Crash zone, whatdya see? SENTINALS not clear enough? Play to the end and look back as u ride the gondola! whats that? IAC jeez--CHr0n0sPh3r3 06:37, 27 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 WTF How did the Forerunners participate in the battle?! They're missing!!!!! [[user:fork|'Fork]]TALK • MESSAGE Ooops sorry i forgot about the sentinals [[user:fork|'Fork']]TALK • MESSAGE UNSC allied with Separatists? The Infobox is bothering me. It states that the Covenant Separatists were fighting alongside the UNSC since the battle begun, or at least for the majority of it. But the alliance wasn't even really formed here. The humans and Elites were fighting against each other for the most of the battle. Only near the end did Johnson and Miranda join with the Elites, and at that point most humans on installation 05 were already dead. I would edit the box myself, but there is no template. Can someone create it? Mutoid Chief 14:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Image Happy Hey everyone, I understand that this is an important article, but as of the time I am typing this message there are over 50 images on this one article! Is that really necessary for an article such as this? As said before, this page needs major work, but this is not the way to improve it! Covenant Ghost 01:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Dates??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a minute! The UNSC Dusk arrived at Delta Halo on November 3rd, when the battle was still raging. But this article says the battle only lasted from October 20th to October 21st! How long was this battle, really? Ghosts of Onyx states that the Dusk followed the In Amber Clad through slipspace, and was caught in the "wake" of Regret's assault carrier, which carried it along at the same speed as the carrier. The Dusk took two weeks to get to Delta Halo from Earth, travelling at the same speed as the incredibly fast assault carrier, and entering slipspace at roughly the same time as the In Amber Clad. Don't you find it more likely that the battle lasted from, say, November 2nd to November 3rd, while Regret took two weeks simply getting there?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:17, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :The 'Wake' was already collapsing, which would result in slower speeds for perusing ships. That is why the other UNSC ships (who-who entered the wake before the Dusk- managed to to disappear out of its tracking distance.-- 'Forerun'' ' 23:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Marine Survivors? Were there other marines who survived this battle? I mean Stacker, Banks, and a few other were with Johnson near the scarab. Not to mention one of the Marines interviewed for the weapons thing talk of his exprience on Delta Halo.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ODST? I noticed on the page it says that six of the ODST died in the atmoshpere of 05 how do we know that because they can't be found in the game dosen't mean they didn't land.--Someguy789 21:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :They were grouped together tightly. Also, you will find some HEV pods missing, and the drop is next to a cliff.-- 'Forerun ''' 23:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) So they how do you know six of them died in space?--Someguy789 18:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Article clean-up Did my best to clean up the article and make it sound more like an encyclopedia and less like a strategy guide (Arbiter went here and shot five guys, four planes, and two dogs). Attempted to summerize the short and long term effects of the battle. Could use some help fixing the information box, as it's messing up the first few paragraphs. Jackybgd (talk) 19:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC)